


Anesthesia

by chaoticqueer



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticqueer/pseuds/chaoticqueer
Summary: Syd gets their wisdom teeth taken out and has a bit of trouble recognizing Elena.tumblr prompt





	Anesthesia

After running a bit late, Elena finally arrives to pick up Syd after their wisdom teeth got taken out. She sees that they’re already out and about, talking to the receptionist, their voice muffled and slightly off.

“Do you know if my mom’s picking me up soon?”

The lady looks impatient and stares back at Syd sternly. “You should be sitting down. I’m sure someone will get here as soon as possible.” 

Syd sighs, “Fine.” They turn around to find a seat when Elena smiles at them.

“Hey!” 

“Oh, hi!” Syd waves at their girlfriend.

“Sorry I’m late, traffic was crazy. Come on, let’s go.” She grabs Syd’s hand and starts walking them to her car.

“You’re really pretty and I would love to let you take me wherever you’re planning to, but I’m supposed to wait for my mom to pick me up.”

Elena stops in front of the car. “Syd? Do you not know who I am?”

“Hm. You look too young to be my mom…” Syd starts cackling. Elena reminds herself that Syd is probably still high from the anesthesia.

“Does the name Elena Alvarez sound familiar to you?”

Syd stops laughing and looks to be deep in thought for a minute before answering. “Yeah. That’s my girlfriend’s name. Do you know her?” They smile.

Elena unlocks the car. “What does she look like?”

“Hey! I think you’re trying to distract me! Why should I go anywhere with you? Wait, are you trying to seduce me? Lady, I told you I have a girlfriend!” 

Elena tries to stifle her laughter but finds it increasingly difficult. “No, no, no, let me just show you some id.” She opens the car and grabs her driving license. “Here.” She offers it to Syd, who accepts it and quickly looks at it.

“Elena Alvarez?” Syd looks shocked. This seems to be the biggest plot twist of their life.

“Yeah, that’s me. I am Elena Alvarez. Here to pick you up.” Elena giggles at Syd’s surprise.

“You mean you’re my girlfriend?” Their eyes widen. “Oh my God! Are you my girlfriend?”

“Yes, Syd. I’m your girlfriend.” She guides Syd to get in the car and put on their seatbelt, trying not to die laughing before getting her sydnificant other home safe.

“Holy shit! Seriously? You’re like super hot! How did I get you to date me?”

Elena gets in the driver’s seat, her face red. “You offered me a cookie.” She grabs Syd’s hand and squeezes it lightly. “Do you have any pain, babe?”

“No, but I think the dentist did something wrong because I can’t feel that meat thing people have in their mouths.”

Elena looks like she’s having the time of her life, “You mean your tongue?”

“That’s what it is! Yeah! I can’t feel it.” They try to put their hand in their mouth but Elena stops them. 

“Don’t do that.” 

“Why?”

“Because.”

“I’m only gonna listen to you ‘cuz you said you’re my girlfriend. I still don’t believe you though.”

“I really wish I was filming this.” She puts on her seatbelt and starts the car. “I love you, Syd.”

“Wait.”

Syd suddenly looks at Elena and recognition washes over their face.

“I do know you! Elena, hi! I love you too!” 

Elena smirks, she really loves Syd.


End file.
